Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $2\dfrac{2}{6}-1\dfrac{1}{20} = {?}$
Solution: Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {2} + {\dfrac{2}{6}} - {1} - {\dfrac{1}{20}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {2} - {1} + {\dfrac{2}{6}} - {\dfrac{1}{20}}$ Subtract the whole numbers: $=1 + {\dfrac{2}{6}} - {\dfrac{1}{20}}$ Simplify each fraction: $= 1 + {\dfrac{1}{3}} - {\dfrac{1}{20}}$ Find a common denominator for the fractions: $= 1+\dfrac{20}{60}-\dfrac{3}{60}$ Subtract the fractions: $= 1+\dfrac{17}{60}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 1\dfrac{17}{60}$